Brother and Sister
by Simon920
Summary: The relationship between Brian and Claire through the years.


Title: Brother and Sister

Author: Simon

Pairing: Brian and Claire

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Some sibling conversations through the years

Warnings: none

Disclaimers: These guys aren't mine, they don't belong to me, worst luck, so don't bother me.

Archive: Moonshadow Tribe and ATP

Feedback: Hell, yes. 

**Talking Sibs**

**1977**

"I told you, I TOLD you to be back in time for dinner. Didn't I say that? Didn't I?"

"I, I ..."

"What did you say? Didn't you hear me tell you to be home for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, but...."

"Upstairs. Now. You may come down for Mass. If I see you down here before that, you're in serious trouble, do you understand me? Serious trouble."

"But..."

"Are you arguing with me?...Stop that infernal crying...You get up those stairs right now."

"Mom? This is Friday. If he has to stay up there til Mass, that's Sunday. Won't he be hungry?"

"He should have thought of that before he came lollygagging home ten minutes late."

"Brian? Hey, Brian? I brought you something to eat."

"You'll get in trouble."

"They're asleep. Hey, it's OK, stop crying, OK? You know how they are. In the morning they'll forget about it and you can go down for breakfast."

"No they won't, not this time. They won't."

"Sure they will, you know that. Daddy already went out bowling and Mom already had half a bottle of wine. They won't remember anything about it, honest they won't."

"But she said..."

"Brian, she won't do anything. Just go to bed tonight and come down in the morning like nothing happened. You'll see."

"She'll get mad and Daddy will hit me again."

"Brian, stop crying. If she hears you she'll get really mad. Tell you what. I'll come get you in the morning and I'll go down with you. It'll be OK. I promise."

"But..."

"C'mon. You know I take care of you, right? Now eat some of this."

"Claire? Will you stay with me tonight? Until I fall asleep?"

"Sure, as long as you want."

"Thank you."

**1981**

"God, Brian, you know better than to talk back to Daddy, why do you do it? You know how mad he gets and you just keep doing it."

"All I said was..."

"All you said was that he's an asshole loud enough for him to hear you."

"All I wanted to do was go to a movie. It's Saturday, everyone else is going."

"He told you to mow the lawn."

"I can mow the lawn later or tomorrow. What difference does it make?"

"Brian, come on, you know he wants you to do it now."

"He just wants to tell me what to do."

"Well, yeah, but if you don't he'll hit you again. You know that."

"...Why doesn't he ever hit you, Claire? How come it's always me?"

"I don't talk back to him."

"You never say anything to either of them. If I just say 'Good morning' it's enough to make him mad at me."

"Well if you know that why do you keep saying things that you know will get him? And stop crying, it's making your nose bleed more."

"But why do they hate me? I mean, why do they like you and hate me?"

"That's silly."

"No it isn't. They do, they hate me. I heard Mom tell Dad that it was his fault that I was here, that if he had kept it in his pants then they wouldn't..."

"Brian!"

"I did, I heard her say it and then he said it was her fault because she refused to get rid of me when they could."

"...He, they were just angry, that's all. You know how mad they get when they drink. You know that. They didn't mean it. They love you."

"No they don't."

"Brian..."

"They don't hit you and they don't love me."

"I don't get Daddy as mad as you do. I know when to stop, you just egg him on."

"He hits me because he wants to kill me."

"You know that's not true."

"It is true. He wishes I were never born. He likes you, so you don't get it, but he does, he wishes I was dead."

"It's not true. It isn't. Brian, don't run away, come back. It's not true. He just, he doesn't understand why you're so nasty to him and why you're always so snotty to him. Even when he tries to be nice to you, you're really fresh and give him lip."

"I wish I could live with Grandma."

"No you don't, don't be stupid."

"It's not stupid. I wish I could go live with her."

"...Come here, your nose is bleeding again."

"Ok."

"...I'm glad that you live here. I'll take care of you, Brian, your whole life, as long as you need me. I promise. I love you. You're my little brother, I'll always love you, no matter what."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Here, let me wipe your nose, it's bleeding again."

**1985**

"How was it, Brian? Your first day, how was it?"

"It was OK."

"Did you make any friends?"

"No."

"Come on, Brian, first day in the new school. What happened?"

"I told you, nothing. Leave me the fuck alone."

"Goddamn it, Brian. Tell me what happened."

Nothing."

"Brian, come on."

"...Some fucking senior jock called me a faggot."

"Is that all? Who cares? He's just some asshole...Brian?"

"...He's right."

"Yeah, right, big joke. What are you..."

"I am a faggot. I like guys, I like cock. I don't like girls; I don't want to get in some cheerleader's pants. I'm a queer. I'm a homo. I'm a fag, Claire."

"No you aren't and that's not funny."

"Just listen to me, will you? I am, I know that I am. I always have been. I think about guys all the time. When that senior walked up to me the first thought I had was that he was cute. I like guys."

"It's, you'll get over it. It's just, as soon as you get some girl—you'll see, you will. It's not, you're not ..."

"God, Claire, I am. And if Mom or Dad find out, God, Dad will fucking kill me. You know he will."

"But Mom will..."

"Mom will say two hundred novenas for me and light a candle."

"Jesus, Brian..."

"You won't tell them? You won't, will you?"

"Do you have a boyfriend or anything? Have you ever...you know. Have you?"

"I, no, not yet, but...I want to. Sometimes I look at some guy and I can imagine how it would feel..."

"God, Brian, shut up. I don't want to hear this. No, I mean it, just shut up."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Why would I do that? Don't be stupid...are sure you've never done anything?"

"I'm fourteen, God."

"And that's supposed to mean something? Stupid Maryann got pregnant when she was fourteen."

"She was the school slut. God, Claire, I'm not like that. I don't, I wouldn't sleep around—it's not like you're automatically a whore because you're a fag."

"Yeah, well, just make damn sure that you don't turn into one, you hear me? Then I WILL talk to Mom and Daddy."

"I've never even had sex, and I'm never going to sleep around, for God's sake. I'm not stupid.... you promise you won't tell them?"

"...I promise. Just...be careful, OK?"

"I'm always careful. Hey, Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"You be careful, too. I saw you and Greg last night out back."

"You...no you didn't."

"Don't let him knock you up, OK? He's, he's not good enough for you."

"You mind your own damn business, baby brother."

"I will if you will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**1987**

"I'm sorry, Brian."

"Sorry for what?"

"Don't be like that. Here, I got you this."

"What is it?"

"A Christmas present, jerk, open it."

"I thought they said I wasn't getting anything this year."

"This is from me. Come on, open it."

"A new cassette player...God, thank you. I was looking at these and they cost like...I didn't get you anything."

"...That doesn't matter."

"I was going to, but I didn't have any money and then Dad said he..."

"Forget it. It doesn't matter. And what do you mean that you don't have any money? You've been working for a couple pf years—what do you do with it all?"

"Nothing. There isn't that much."

"You're buying drugs, aren't you? I swear, Brian, if you're using it for drugs I'll tell them, I will."

"I'm not."

"Bullshit. I smell the pot when you come home. That's what you use your money for? And I found your stash of rubbers, too. You've been having some fun alright, you and Michael. Can you picture what they'd do if they found out?—not only are you a fag, but you're a pothead and you screw around. They'll kill you."

"And you're not out getting laid? Right. Low priced spread, from what I hear."

"Fuck you."

"Right back at you. You tell, so will I. Which would they take worse? A fag son or a slut daughter?"

"You say anything and I'll..."

"You'll what? Tell? You think I give a shit? In eighteen months I graduate and I'm out of here. I don't care what you do. You say something and I'll just live somewhere else."

"That's what you're doing with your money. It is, isn't it? You're saving it so you can get out."

"And they say I'm the smart one. Of course that's what I'm doing with it. You think I'd stay here any longer than I have to?"

"You owe them, you owe them a lot..."

"You mean like their not aborting me when they had the chance?"

"...And what about me? I've helped you, I've stood up for you against them, you owe it to me..."

"To what? Stay here? Fuck that. I'm graduating with honors, I'm going to get a scholarship to college and I'm getting the fuck out of here."

"And never looking back, right? Mom is right, you are selfish, you don't care about anyone but yourself and you never have."

"...Well, I'm the only one who does."

"You get back what you give out."

"You reap what you sow? You've been listening to the Warden too much, Claire."

**1993**

"What do you mean you're too busy to come home for Christmas? You know Mom and Daddy look forward to seeing you. They'll be upset. You haven't been home in almost three years."

"Like I give a shit."

"Brian, just drop it. Come home, at least for a little while. I know you're going to be here, I know you're going to be staying with Michael. It's only four blocks, come over for dinner at least. Please, Brian."

"I'm busy. And I don't want to."

"Penn sent your grades here. They saw that you made Dean's List and Phi Beta Kappa. They found out you got a master's, too. Daddy was wondering why you were going to college for so long, but he's really proud, he tells all his friends about you. They want to see you. They really do. It will be different this time. I promise."

"I have plans."

"I didn't tell you. Chris asked me to marry him. I'm going to tell them at dinner. Please, Brian? For me? I want you there when I tell them. It would make me so happy."

"You pregnant?"

"Christ, you always think the worst, don't you?"

"Are you?"

"...Yes, but we love each other. It's going to be wonderful. We make each other so happy, you won't believe it."

"Claire, he's an asshole. Don't marry him just to get out. Abort the kid...or have it, but don't get married."

"I love him and you could at least pretend to be happy for me. Come Thursday, OK? You know what time. I'll try to keep Mom from drinking and Daddy will..."

"Be himself. He knows I'm queer?"

"I never said anything, I told you that I wouldn't...Did you take any of those job offers?"

"Not yet. There are three agencies bidding against each other. I haven't decided yet which one will win."

"Please, Brian? Please? You don't have to stay long. Please come."

"...I won't eat there, but I'll stop in for a little while."

"Are you happy for me?"

"I think you're making the biggest fucking mistake of your life. You're going to be screwed worse than you are now. Was he any good, at least?"

"God, Brian. You've gotten so vulgar."

**1995**

"You will? You really will? Oh, Brian, that's great, thank you!"

"So when is this thing happening?"

"We talked to Father Ryan and he said that the twelfth was available. It's going to be a high Mass, so you just be ready for that, OK?"

"Fucking communion? Jesus, Claire, can't you just elope?"

"Behave yourself. I'm going to need your measurements for the tux and you have to get a decent pair of black shoes, not those horrible sneakers you usually wear."

"So why isn't Tom asking his own damn brother to be best man?"

"They don't get along and he likes you."

"...He met me once for twenty minutes."

"Well, you must have made an impression. He asked for you especially."

"Fine, whatever."

"Oh, Brian, it's going to be absolutely perfect. Daddy is going to give me away and the bridesmaids are going to be wearing pink and I found the most beautiful dress you ever saw. Mom even said that she'd—you know—that she wouldn't drink that day and the flowers and the music—it's all going to be exactly what I always used to dream about when I was a little girl."

"You're really happy about this? You're not just doing this to get away from the 'rents or any shit like that, are you? After you had John I thought that they had you under lock and key after that asshole walked out on you. You're not pregnant again, are you?"

"No, I'm not pregnant. I love Tom and he loves John and it's going to be perfect this time. Last time was a mistake, but this one is so right. I can feel it this time."

"I've heard this song before."

"God, Brian, don't be like that. I love Tom and he loves me. He really does. It's going to be wonderful and we're going to be really happy. Hey, this call is going to cost a fortune, so I've got to go. You'll be there, right? I need you here no later than two days before for a final fitting for the tux and the rehearsal dinner. You'll be here, won't you?"

"You know I will, I promise. I hope you get what you want this time."

"This time I will. I promise."

**1998**

"Well, you could if you wanted to. You know you could."

"I don't want to. You got yourself into this, get yourself out."

"But he's unemployed, he has no income, there's nothing for the court to attach and he's skipped out on his child support."

"That prince among men?"

"Shut up, Brian. Are you going to lend me the money or aren't you?"

"How fucking much do you need?"

"Ten thousand."

"Fucking Christ, how much do you think I make?"

"More than that. Will you help me or not?"

"Have you asked the 'rents?"

"You know they don't have that kind of money. And you know that because you give money to Daddy every month. He told me."

"So now I'm a fucking bank?"

"I'll stop by your office this afternoon. Can I get the check then?"

"...I can give you half today, the rest next week."

"Good."

**2001**

"I cannot believe that you would be involved in a child almost the age of my own children, this is disgusting, even for you."

"I'm his tutor, Claire. I help him with his school work."

"You should be arrested. Doesn't this child have parents? Why aren't they calling the police on you?"

"Maybe they want me to adopt him."

"What does Michael say about this? Sometimes you listen to him. I mean he turned you gay when you were kids."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about those fag pills he kept feeding me."

"You're not funny. Do you have any idea how upset Mom is about this? She hasn't stopped crying since she found out."

"Why? She run out of wine?"

"You could help her, you could help her with the expenses at the house, you know. Now that Daddy is gone, she doesn't have that coming in—she only gets part of his pension and it's just not enough. You could help her."

"I'm not a fucking bank and haven't we had this conversation already?"

"Jesus, Brian, she's your mother."

"And a fine example..."

"Shut up. You help her, do you hear me? I swear, if you don't I'll make sure that she knows everything I know about you and you what..."

"You're threatening me? Don't waste my fucking time."

"The papers said that boy was a high school student. He's probably not even of legal age, is he?"

"Claire, I'm fucking tired of this. Call anyone you want, do anything you want, I don't give a fuck."

"Brian? Brian? Goddamnit."

2003 A 

"You son of a bitch. You disgusting, filthy bastard."

"I didn't do it, Claire, fucking back off."

"Like Hell you didn't. I'm going to see that you end up in jail, I swear to God, I will."

"He's lying because I caught him going through my wallet."

"Bullshit, Brian. You couldn't keep your filthy hands off him, could you? He told me, he told me exactly what you did to him. He even showed me the—rubber—you were going to make him put on you. God, Brian, your own nephew, how could you do it? How could you?"

"Come on, Claire...."

"No, you're not talking your way out of it this time, you're not. You always manage to ship away from everything, you always have, but not this time."

"...Claire, just listen to me..."

"No. Not anymore I won't. You couldn't stop yourself and you—oh, God, the things he said you did to him. How could you do it, Brian? How could you?"

"I stopped him from stealing from me, that's all."

"And what did you steal from him, Brian? Do you have any idea? Do you? This is it, you've gone too far. When I knew you were a queer I didn't say anything, when I knew you were doing drugs, I didn't, when you were applying to get away to college and when you started that—affair with that child you're still diddling I didn't say anything. I kept my mouth shut; I protected you, but no more. Do you hear me? No more."

"...Fine, do whatever the fuck you want. I don't give a shit. Just fuck it, Claire, and fuck you."

"You're the one who's going to be fucked, Brian. This time it's your turn. I promise you that."

**2003 B**

"I heard that you got fired because you're a fag."

"Claire! How nice of you to call. I was just thinking about you."

"I'm sure."

"I may be a little short this month, is there anyway you might be able to lend me a couple of thousand? I could come over to pick it up this afternoon, OK?"

"That's not funny."

"I think it's hysterical."

"So do you have to sell that fancy place you live in?"

"Not yet."

"Your little blond leave you? I mean, you're his sugar daddy, right?"

"No, Claire, actually he's my free ride, always has been, in fact."

"I'll just bet you ride him...Mom is praying for you. I thought that you should know that. She's worried to death about you, you know. You could call her once in a while."

"I could jump off Panther Hollow Bridge, too."

"That's not a bad idea, in fact why don't you do us both a favor."

"Claire, was there a reason that you called?"

"I need you to take Mom to Aunt Marion's tomorrow."

"The fuck I will."

"Goddamnit, Brian. Just once could you think of someone beside yourself?"

"...No, I don't think this is the day that's going to happen."

"You are a complete and total prick, do you know that?"

"It's just part of my charm."

"Why the Hell don't you have AIDS?"

"God watches over drunks and fags, hadn't you heard? It's the luck of the Irish."

"Well, when your Goddamn Irish luck runs out, don't come crawling to me, do you understand? I've had it with you. I really have. I'm not lifting a finger and that's a promise."

"And you always keep your promises, Claire. I know that."

"...Fuck you, Brian."

12/30/03

22


End file.
